


Fight Poison With Poison

by Alex_Wants_To_Die



Series: The Sun Will Shine On Us Again [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dream's an assassin y'all, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Poisoning, inspired by a shitpost, mature because of poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wants_To_Die/pseuds/Alex_Wants_To_Die
Summary: Such a ruthless ruler shouldn't exist, something has to be done about it.
Series: The Sun Will Shine On Us Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Fight Poison With Poison

It was a hectic afternoon when he arrived at the town. Residents walking around, working and talking amongst themselves, trying to gather up enough goods so that they could pay the king.

It wasn't the only kingdom that did this, though it was one of the one's that had it the worst, having people work their ass off to end up not being able to eat even a fourth of what they cultivated, most of it went to the king.

Travellers knew this kingdom as one you shouldn't visit, despite the beauty of the scenery and the palace so full of riches it was obvious the town was extremely poor. That meant travellers didn't want to buy anything as they assumed the quality would not suffice their expectations.

There was a reason he was here though. He had requested a meeting with the king, to talk about "his family's concerns for the future of this kingdom", it had been pure luck that the king was so prideful he wanted to prove that the kingdom would stay like this even after his death, he'd talk about it to anybody who would listen. His request hadn't been denied, if it had, he'd have to take the less favourable option and sneak into the palace.

The houses around him looked old and in need of construction but with the mood of the people around him, it felt like home. Children looked curiously at him before either going back to playing or to helping their parents. The only buildings that seemed to be clean and taken care of were the palace and the church. 

His eyes moved from person to person but his face stayed facing forth. People smiled at him despite the rush they were in, children running around and barely missing him. They were happy, they had hope, hope on empty promises from the king, for a better life, if not for them, for their children.

People were friendly, accepting to anyone who chose to visit, no matter race, species, their jobs or their pasts. A sharp contrast to their ruler's bigoted and close minded ways. They didn't judge others based on appearance like a lot of other people did, they smiled and waved at him, completely ignoring the sharp axe and the smiley mask he wore.

They didn't know about what he was going to do to their king.

He still had two full days until his meeting in the palace, it'd be suspicious if the king died the day a traveller arrived, he'd leave on the fourth day, claiming he didn't feel safe after the king's death if anyone bothered to ask.

For now, he'd have to build camp by the forest close to the town, the hotels were way too expensive, he had the money but he knew it'd go to the king, otherwise, he'd stay in the overpriced hotels.

Building camp was as quick as it always is, he'd have to keep busy for the next days. It wasn't hard to do, despite preferring to be with his friends he did like the silence, plus, he needed some spider eyes for potions, he could just walk in and out through the gates as he pleased, he'd just have to hide what he got. King's rule, once inside the walls around the kingdom, anything you gain in a six mile radius goes to the king.

Walking back and forth through the gates in a span of a few hours was exhausting, he couldn't take his bag with him in fear the guards letting him through would try and see what was inside.

Still, he endured it, going out and killing any monsters he could find, from endermen to zombies. 

On the day before his meeting with the ruler, he had gathered multiple spider eyes and ender pearls, choosing to leave everything else he found behind as it was all too big for him to carry secretly. 

By evening he had gone through and out of the gates at least eleven times, cleaning his bloodied axe on a nearby river each time, he always brought back things like flowers or fruits, coming back empty handed each time he went out had started raising suspicion he was hiding something from the guards.

He decided to interact a bit with the townsfolk at the end of the day, only now realising how similar everyone looked to each other, not in a way where they'd be related but... There was no diversity. He was so used to seeing all kinds of people, ranging from skin colour to all kinds species, all doing well in life. This kingdom looked... Bland compared to the one he came from.

That didn't mean people weren't polite, they didn't give him anything for free but they didn't get mad at him when he told them he wasn't interested in buying anything.

After a few hours out in town he went back to his camp, watching as the lights inside the houses went out as he walked, leaving only the moon to brighten his path.

He got to camp fairly quickly, the numbness of his legs proof of a long day of work.

He could see the palace from where he stood, everyone could, it was enormous, orange light shining through the windows. The knowledge that the ruler was a cruel one made the mood of the palace dark, it was gorgeous but it wasn't welcoming. Its overbearing aura opressed the town around it.

Hopefully that wouldn't be the case for long.

Soon it was almost time to go to the palace. He took his mask off and put it in his backpack, he needed it off for this occasion, people knew him for his mask, not for his face, no one would know he was the one guilty for the ruler's death.

He changed into the expensive clothes Wilbur and Bad had chosen for him, he needed to look like he came from a rich noble family if he wanted the king to listen to him. He runs his hands through his hair trying to tame it from the mess it usually is, part of him was mad he was putting all this effort for the king but he knew it was necessary. 

The walk to the gates of the palace had been quick, he was greeted by a guard, he gave one of his charming smiles but the guard kept his serious expression, motioning for the blond to follow him after he stated why he was there.

"The king ordered me to give you a small tour through this side of the palace before having dinner with him. He didn't want you to have to deal with the servants." he nodded his head at that, keeping his posture straight as he walked alongside the guard through the front doors.

_Elegant._ That's the first word that came to mind as he looked around the throne room. It was tidy but obviously hadn't been used in a while. Throne rooms were for coronations or even royal weddings.

Banners with the kingdom's symbol were hung proudly and neatly around the room. The ceramic floor seemed to shine, his footsteps echoed through the mostly empty room and as much as he didn't want to admit it, this room felt threatening.

Servants walked through the hallways doing their tasks, bowing their heads as a greeting whenever they passed him, in return, he smiled at them.

He felt glad when they entered the kitchen, it felt lively in there, the mood from the rest of the palace seemingly nonexistent in the large room. 

Servants were running around giving the finishing touches on the food for the king's dinner. He steps into the kitchen, pretending to look around distractingly as he unnoticeably takes out an extremely small bottle from his pants, he uncaps it, coming closer to the food.

He sees a servant walking towards where he was heading, she was so focused on her task that she didn't notice him, he keeps walking, turning his head towards the door where the guard stood, opening his mouth as if he was about to say something when he feels someone's body hit his, he stumbles slightly gripping onto one of the counters, without anyone noticing he quickly lets a few droplets of the liquid from the bottle fall on a plate with food before straightening up and turning towards the shaking servant.

She was holding both her hands up to her face like a prayer, apologies falling out of her mouth like they were the only words she knew and her eyes were screwed shut. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

He smiled at her, bringing his free hand up to stop the guard from getting any closer than he already was "It's fine, accidents happen." he discreetly slips the bottle back in his pocket before moving towards the door, the guard takes one last look at the bewildered looking servant before accompanying him out of the kitchen. 

"The king will have her executed by tomorrow for being so careless." the guard states simply, taking powerful strides towards the next room.

Green eyes widen slightly, "That shouldn't be necessary, things like these happen."

"Rules are rules. The king does not like when servants play around. She disobeyed the king's orders by being careless towards guests, she'll be dead by tomorrow." he repeats himself, leaving no room for argument.

The blond hums in acknowledgement. The king wouldn't be alive to demand her execution.

He'd make sure of it.

After a few more rooms he's brought into the dining room, a room almost as large as the one with the throne, high ceilings with a chandelier lighting everything up, the table in the middle of the room was just as gigantic as he expected it to be, having space for at least 30 people.

He stands close to the door waiting for the king to arrive. It only took a few minutes for him to appear, along with five other guards that spread around the room. He bowed before the king, feeling his stomach turn at the gesture, they sit on opposite ends of the long dinner table as servants walk into the room with their meal.

As the servants exit the room he patiently waits for the king to start a conversation, he knew not to do it himself, as long as he was in his land he'd be punished for breaking his rules.

"It's a pleasure having you here, I apologize for the absence of my sons they were... busy." the fact that the princes weren't having dinner with them brought relief over his being, they didn't need to watch this.

"It's a pleasure being here. There's no need for apologies, there might always be a next time." he smiled at the king, straightening himself unnoticeably to make himself look stronger, the king couldn't think he was unworthy of his presence.

The king gives a single nod, posture stiff and guard up, he didn't trust the blond "May I ask for your name? The letter you sent only had the initials, I'd prefer calling you by your family's name properly." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Samuel, your Highness, Samuel Payne." it's not the first time he's done this, giving out a fake name and creating a false narrative where he comes from a rich, noble and happy family. The thought almost makes him laugh.

"Well then, sir Payne, you had concerns for my kingdom? I'm always open to criticism." No, he wasn't.

The way the king talked made him cringe slightly internally. 'Sir Payne'. He was used to people being far more casual, he didn't deal with rulers often.

He pretends to be distracted by his food as he starts talking, the king having already started digging into his meal "Don't get me wrong, it's a magnificent kingdom, my concerns are more questions my family and I have. If you don't mind answering them, of course."

The king puffed his chest slightly at the praise, his posture relaxing slightly as he chewed his food "Of course, go right ahead." he pauses “Does this taste funny to you?”

"Hmm? No, it's quite delicious actually." He hoped to god that the king had been too distracted to notice he hadn't even taken a bite of the food, rather, separating small pieces to make it look like there was less food on his plate instead.

The king nods, seemingly dismissing the flavour and waiting for the man in front of him to continue "I've heard about the tragic death of your wife, I firstly would like to say I'm sorry for your loss, she seemed like a lovely person." 

"She was, she truly was, though she was too nice for her own good. The day she got sick broke my heart." the words sounded forced and his voice was strangely monotone. A lie.

The blond hums, deciding to talk about the kingdom instead, he knew that's what pleased the king "Again, sorry for your loss, I'm sure she was a great queen, taking into consideration the kingdom both of you built." the king's face starts turning a slight red, almost unnoticeably, the blond resists the urge to smile smugly at that. The poison was beginning to take effect.

"The town's lovely and I can't even begin to describe how absolutely gorgeous the palace is, it does honestly sadden me that more people don't visit and see its beauty." he wasn't exactly lying, the scenery was breathtaking if it wasn't for the town's misery. 

The king smiles at him, his posture relaxing totally "Though, of course, not everything is fun and rainbows, I've heard multiple rumours about this place, some more ridiculous than the others." the king's smile drops and along with it the conversation as well, the blond deciding he'd rather have the king in a good mood.

"Of course, I'd rather not get into those absurd assumptions. Why focus on the bad when there's so much good?" he gives the king a glance "I never understood why some people would want to leave. Most people seem to like it here."

"People don't want to leave the kingdom, they pay me, I give them protection from invasions or other monsters that might arrive. This kingdom's defences are one of the best, I'm sure you know." the blond man nodded in false agreement. The amount people had to pay the king for protection was absolutely ridiculous, they'd either be executed or banished from the kingdom if they didn't pay up.

"It is a truly beautiful and powerful kingdom, I can't say it enough. I've always wanted to visit." the words felt bitter on his mouth but he kept his calm and content expression as the king grins at him, ego boosting at the compliment. 

The king gestures for the guards to leave the room, leaving the two men alone. Clearly a stupid decision, the man seemed to trust anyone who was there to lick his boots, figuratively, of course. 

"I do have to ask though," he starts, the king looks at him with a questioning look "what about the heirs?" the king's expression falls to one of pure frustration and for a moment the blond fears he's said the wrong thing and ruined the plan. 

He almost sighs in relief when the man across from him speaks "Both my sons are too nice for their own good. They'll be the kingdom's downfall." 

"May I ask how?" 

"They take after their mother, too compassionate, they'll end up dead just like her if they keep it up. My oldest son is selfish, he refuses to marry to make alliances with other kingdoms, always tries to sneak out to pick fights, he needs to grow up and understand he'll be king someday, he needs to rule, my legacy will be ruined because of him if he doesn't." those now slightly wheezy words made the blond's blood boil for some reason, the oldest prince obviously didn't like the idea of having the responsibility of a whole kingdom in his hands, he sounds like an adventurer at heart. 

He couldn't even begin to think on how to respond when the king continued "I'm not too worried about my youngest, but George? _He's_ going to be the absolute downfall of this kingdom." 

There's a moment of silence before the man speaks up, not even trying to hide the distaste from his voice anymore "And you don't want that." 

"Of course not!"

"Oh, well that doesn't matter, after all..." the king coughs, interrupting the man's words before bringing his hand up to his throat, the sound of his silverware dropping onto his plate echoing through the large room. The blond man pays no mind to the choking sounds from the king sitting across the table, bringing his elbows up to the table and resting his head on the back of his hands, letting his posture relax "what good is a king so cruel, who makes promises to his kingdom and then turns his back to them and lets them die and fend for themselves? A man who lets his servants have hope on their ruler's lies."

The man stands up, taking powerful strides to the other side of the table, hands behind his back and green eyes trained on the king's red face as his steps echo almost louder than the quiet choking noises. He stops close to the king, watching him fall to the floor, choking as he turns purple and tears flow down his face, he speaks loudly, his voice cold and full of loathing "They bow before your throne, unaware it is made of lies, blinded by false hope of a ruthless and dishonest ruler."

"It's time to pay for your crimes." he pauses, lowering himself so that he's face to face with the almost breathless king, grasping his hair and forcefully pulling his head up, letting the golden crown fall to the floor with a clinking sound and roll away. The blond man smiles cheerfully and his voice is mocking when he next speaks.

_"Your Highness."_


End file.
